Usuario:Luvmy18
Hola bienvenid@ a mi página de usuario!!! Nota: Ya voy un mes aquí!!! :) y voy mi edición 800 Sobre mí thumb|270px|Y Ferb?... (DUN DUN DUN) XD Hola! Soy luvmy18, soy una chica de latinoamerica, que le gusta dibujar y claro... Phineas y Ferb!!!, pero también otras series de Disney como Buena Suerte Charlie y A Todo Ritmo y Programa de Talentos y..... muchas otras más! (Pero más PyF!!!). Se podria decir que soy un gran fan de PyF... bien, estoy arreglando articulos, poniendo imagenes (en HD), poniendo galerias, etc... En estos dias estoy algo ocupada (por el colegio) pero voy a tratar de editar en PyF wiki cuando pueda... PD: Tambien edito en PyF wiki en ingles, visitame en el ultimo link donde dice "Idiomas: English" Personajes Favoritos Mis Personaje Favoritos (En Orden) #Candace Flynn!!!thumb|280px #Isabella Garcia-Shapiro #Phineas Flynn #Ferb Fletcher #Perry el Ornitorrinco #Stacy Hirano #Heinz Doofenshmirtz #Candace Flynn (2da Dimensión) #Eliza Fletcher #Jenny Canciones Favoritas thumb|318px Casi todas me gustan! principalmente las que canta Candace!!! (En Orden) #Tuyo el verano es! (canción) #Son Malos #Les va a ir mal #Misterioso Poder #Candace Fiesta! #La ciudad del Amor #Yo, mí misma y yo #Siempre más alla #Me Voythumb|305px #Gitchee Gitchee Goo #¡Mamá! #Verano (Por donde empezar) #Hermanitos #Montaña rusa (canción) #Carpe Diem #Reina de Marte #Ya quiero mi graduación #APD, Ardillas por Doquier Mis episodios favoritos!!! La verdad mi primer episodio favorito es Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión pero no lo cuento porque es película. thumb|280px|Perry! :D #Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es! (Me encanto todo el episodio!!!!) #Las Cronicas de Meap (MEAP!!!! :D) #Isabella y el Templo de la Savia (Me encanto, ¡Isabella como protagonista! :3) #Halcón (Phineas e Isabella!!! :D) #El Mago de Ocio #Canderemy (Me dio risa, pobre Jeremy XD) #La Montaña Rusa, el Musical (Creo que fue mejor que La Montaña Rusa) #Skiddley Whiffers (Todavía no lo he visto, pero parece divertido por las imágenes :D) #My Fair Goalie (La misma razón que Skiddley Whiffers...) #Candace Incomunicada (Me encanto el baile de Perry y Doof XD ...y los chismes me Buford XD) Imágenes favoritas Solo unas imagenes al azar que puse... y una escena que me encanta Candace teléfono falso.jpg|Candace!!! Perry bailando.jpg|Perry XD Candace y Stacy.png|Candace y Stacy :3 CazandoCard.png|Se ven geniales! :D Hermanitos.jpg|Awww... Slider Las salamandras.jpg|''Adyson: Las Salamandras ya no cantan!!!'' XD CandaceStacyylosTinyCowboys.jpg|♪ Es pastel de carne ♪... Isabella y Phineas atardecer.jpg|Aww... me encanta esta escena Candace y Alt. Candace.jpg|''Candace2: Hare lo que sea para proteger a los que amo'' ...gran frase Atrapados.PNG|''Isabella: ¿¡Que están haciendo!?'' Guitcheextendida.png|Gitchee Gitchee Ki es te quiero a ti! Imagesd.jpeg|Phineas: Se la creyo Ferb, creo que el amor es ciego (lol XD) 532px-Invierano skating - cropped.jpg|Es Invierano! Son Malos.jpg|♪ Son Malos ♪ PhineasCandace.jpg|Aww... hermandad Phineas y Perry de bebes.png|Awww... Doofs12.JPG|Eh?.. jajaja XD Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Aww... Isabella no se esperaba :D ElizaEnElMarco.png|''Candace: Quien pone en Marco en una Ventana?'' :D Perrys2.PNG|Wow... Epic! Perry de alambres y de metal.jpg|♪ Perry de Alambres y de Metal!!! ♪ XD 712px-WatchingandWaiting.png|♪ Mirando y Esperando ♪ (No veo a Candace D:) Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas: SUBE AL TRICICLO!!! (jajaja, pobre Candace XD) Yo no se lo que paso.jpg|Yo no se lo que paso... Isabella!!!!.jpg|Phineas: ISABELLA!!! XD Mal aterrizaje.jpg|Miren a Candace e Isabella :D PhineasIsabella.png|Wow... o_o (lol Buford esta mirando XD, no me di cuenta) Candace con bolso.jpg|Escena Favorita: *Doof mira a Candace (Perry) con Bolso* Bien mejor me voy.jpg|Doof: Bien mejor me voy de aqui Doof humo 1.jpg|Doof humo... Doof humo 2.jpg|Eh?... Que me paso.jpg|Doof: ¿Que me Paso? (lol XD) LOL.JPG|Jajajaja ¡Pobre Perry! XD 120px 98px Amigos en PyF Wiki :) thumb|left|290px Aqui hay unos amigos de PyF que tengo visitenlos! *Ben alien supremo 001 *Phineas10 Otros Mi Cuenta de Youtube!: (Emm... recien me la cree hace unos dias asi que no hay muchos videos) *http://www.youtube.com/user/luvamy18 Mis páginas favoritas * Candace Flynnthumb|300px * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * La Relación de Phineas e Isabella * La Excursión * My Fair Goalie * Misterioso Poder * Mamá, ¿Puedes Oirme? Userboxes Bien estos son mis Userboxes casi todos son creados por mi :) (Exepto el de Phineas e Isabella que fue creado por AndePhineas, que debo decir que me encanta :D!!!) |} en:User:luvmy18